Harry does it again
by Jman12397
Summary: Crossing the veil Harry lands in Hub City years before the start of Arrow. (Changed from my initial thoughts for a smoother time line)
1. Departure

(Sorry I forgot originally. I do not own the Harry Potter series nor do I own the Flash just borrowing from JK Rowling and Detective Comics.)

Hi my name is Harry Potter, you may have read my story before and it's mostly correct except for the epilogue. This is where it was different.

(Flashback Summer 1997)

"What happened?" I asked my head feeling as if a hippogryph had trompled over me. "What's happening is what is fated to be." A light and airy voice says to my left. I slowly look over and feel better but also cofused. "Luna? what's going on?" I'm sorry Harry it has to be this way just know that you will find a lot of friends where you're going and more enemies." She says in dismay. "Where are you sending me Luna?" I asked now alarmed. "I can't tell you any details Harry, do you still have your trunks?" She asks. "I never leave without them can you tell me anything before I leave?"

Now I know what you might be thinking but Luna knows what needs to happen and I trust her with my life no questions asked if she says I need to be sent somewhere I trust her enough to go with it. Ron and Ginny ignored her last warning and I lost two people close to me that day.

"This world does have magic but very different from ours, with no Statute of secrecy but I would bit recommend it for your first year except to get documents." I nod filling her advice. "Also this new world is far more technologically advanced than ours so you might want to study up when you get there." "Will I see you guys again?" I'm sorry Harry but you won't." As I recall my stubborn tears I give one last Molly Weasley inspired hug. "So what do I need to do?" I ask, and she hands me a vial that I recognize as Felix Felicis. "Drink this and step through the veil, good bye Harry Potter I liked having a friend." Even with her airy personality I could hear the sadness in her voice and see the tears ready to fall. I give her one last hug, and chug the vial. "Go find some crumple horned snorkacks for me alright and I feel that you should try the Southwest US." That got a good blinding smile out of her. "Goodbye Luna." I say as I slowly back into the veil that took my godfather from me and my rapidly vision fades to black.

Day break in Central City looked like any ordinary day. The birds chirping, cars honking, but if you were to go to one of the many abandoned warehouses scattered throughout the city you may stumble across what looks like a blue portal, but no one was around to question it so the arrival of our protagonist was missed by the many people around the city.

When Harry went through the veil he did not expect the images he had seen, what had first been darkness quickly turned to an extremely blue portal showing images of events past but different in some forms. In one he saw himself and Ginny growing old together with three kids. In another he saw himself standing side by side with Voldemort over a destroyed Hogwarts. The images came faster than he could keep up with. As the images started to slow down he saw a world with powers different to his magic one where a blond woman wearing dark colors was standing next to a man wearing heavy archer garbs in front of a German Swastika her eyes blazing red. The next one he could make out was the same woman smiling at a woman with dark hair and none of the anger on her face from before, as he looked forward he saw the end nearing to his destination. The next thing he knew he felt a pull on his magic and was shot out of the tunnel he was in and deposited to the ground. As he got up he checked himself for his possessions, or for any injuries and saw the he was safe but tired. The last thing he said was looks like I made it, he then promptly blacked out.

 **(Alright here is the full chapter one sorry bout' the last. Now I don't claim to be good at writing in fact I'm abysmal at it but I am going to try to stick to this any reviews are welcome and I want to change the title but couldn't think of one so if you have ideas drop the off for me please. Finally any reviews are welcome and any ideas just let me know thanks for the follows I will try not to dissapoint.)**


	2. Arrival

Arrival

 **(I don't own the Flash or the Harry Potter franchise and make no profit)**

Harry woke up gasping for breath and clutching his chest trying to get himself calmed down enough to remember why he was on the cold hard ground in a cavern of some sort, realizing that panicking would help no one here he started to take deep breaths. After he got his breathing calmed down he reviewed his memories with help from his occlumency he reviewed the situation he was in now.

He broke from his musings by the coughing of a throat. As he tensed he slowly turned around to find a hispanic woman inspecting him with a critical eye "Hello?" Harry asks the woman across from him breaking her inspection of him. "Harry Potter?" She asks. Alarmed that she knew who he was right away he slowly says yes and asks who she is. She replies her name is Ersin Fortuna an immortal on this Earth. That only makes him more wary of her but she explains that in this universe he is a fictional character in a book which looks like the first in a series.

After speaking with her for a while he got the information on where to take his gold and get a new identity for this world. His first stop is a shady building not to far from the Casino which he exited as he entered it was barred up and obviously not well taken care of but would suit his needs for the moment. After meeting the owner a short unremarkable man and haggling for the price of the gold around a tenth of his vaults he left the store 50,000 US dollars just enough to have a great new ID made for him that would pass any scrutiny that he would face with a believable background. The next issue was how to find such a person that would do so.

Over the next month hanging around in shady areas and talking to people he would regularly avoid he got a tip to head over to Starling City in search of a man called the Calculator that had disappeared under the watch of the FBI. Arriving in the central part of the city (through disapparition he is on a budget after all) he took out the death stick and cast an overpowered point me spell to the calculator and saw that he needed to go to the south. With a series of apparitions only around two blocks each time and recasting the spell between it took around seven hours before his wand changed direction pointing back to his previous direction. By this point he was far removed from the city and quite tired so he saved the spot in his mind and found the nearest hotel booked a room with a quick confundus charm and got a nights rest.

The next morning after a shower and proper meal he transfigured a good looking suit that didn't appear too new nor did it appear too old, after all it is best to not look like he cannot afford the ID nor it is good to show great wealth to avoid getting ripped off. Following his inspection he apparated back to his location from the previous evening and checked the point me spell one more time to make sure that he was on the right path. After the spell confirmed that he was still there Harry began walking to the door. Knocking on the door it was evident that the Calculator was not expecting company be the newly found silence knowing that if he says the wrong thing it will end his chances with this man he carefully says, "Hello, I'm having some financial problems and find myself in need of a calculator." Hoping that it was subtle enough for the man but not incriminating enough that the man would run. After waiting a few breaths he could hear the sounds of a man walking to the door. Putting on the look of a man that looks like he is trying to hide his desperation on his face he stands wringing his hands after a few moments the door starts to slowly open and Harry sees the unassuming man but inside his eyes he could see the intelligence and the calcutalive gleam (no pun intended) they both assessed each other for a few seconds as Harry moved to speak the Calculator broke the silence first telling him to come in.

"Tell me, what is it you need?" he asks casually. "I found that I had lost all of my identification paperwork and need the whole package" Harry replies. "Hum, the whole package? Do you have enough money for such a problem?" Once again no influx in his voice just the same monotone. Slightly annoyed Harry answers, "Yes the whole package, and I should have enough." After a few security questions he is seemingly happy with the responses he says tells Harry that the package will be finished in one week and to go to Starling City at the Queen Industrial Inc. and to pay half the fee now and half to be delivered just after delivery of his paperwork. The only decisions that were needed right now were his new name what school he went to and his scores in classes that he went to in the school. He decided that his new name would be Sirius Evans to honor his godfather and his mother and to keep his middle name the same, for his school he said to pick a public school in the city that would be overpopulated so it would make sense that no one would remember him, and finally his grades were good enough to get into most colleges but not for someone to take keep up the ruse Harry tried to haggle the price down in the end it was decided that right now Harry would pay twenty thousand up front and twenty thousand upon delivery making the total forty thousand dollars. A good portion of the money that he already had but enough that he could still afford the total cost and find a good hotel to pay for this time.

One week later he was forty thousand dollars poorer and the world has now found the rise of Sirius James Evans.

 **Sorry about the wait was deciding how to take the story, if any meta powers, what they would be, and of course my chronic procrastination but I have decided on all but one how to proceed from here. Also when he didn't find the JLA members it was a quick search and Barry didn't even find them with years of searching for people with powers.**


	3. The in-between

The inbetween

 **(I don't own the Flash or the Harry Potter franchise and make no profit)**

After getting his identity Harry decided to go to the local bank and open an account also to get some more of his gold exchanged Sirius now had thirty thousand dollars in Redwood United Bank. His next decision was to enroll in the local university chasing a degree in criminal justice with a minor in psychology deciding to be more cost efficient he decided to stay in the dorms during term. Getting accepted was easy but catching up to his muggle studies was going to take time even with his occlumency recall so he decided to start the following fall term. That meant that he would need to rent an apartment.

Looking for an affordable place was surprisingly easy, that is if you didn't mind the Glades as he had heard that part of town was called subconsciously he probably picked it because it was the opposite of Privet Drive there was clean, organised, and the neighbors gossip with each other. But here it was dirty, scattered, and everyone kept to themselves. Picking one of the better areas was easy (here better meant that you were less likely to get mugged) and he started renting a two bedroom apartment (one for sleeping the next for an office).

For the next year he studied almost exclusively and got used to the name Sirius being called to address him, during that time he also got surgery for his eyes so he no longer required his glasses, and started going to the local gym. Finally he decided that he was all caught up on his studies just in time for enrollment so he walked out of the door of his apartment locked it and started the walk. After taking the tour he went to the admissions building and started the process to get his degree. After waiting two weeks he got the list of his required material that he needs for college, after checking the list he started shopping for his classes along the way he thought about what he wants to do after college obviously he wants to join law enforcement in some capacity but not knowing how he wanted to start, putting it aside for now Harry (I'm only going to address him as Sirius when being addressed) decided to stop for a quick bite at the local Big Belly Burger as he was eating two brothers taking got his attention they were talking to the waitress about how their step-father was trying to pressure them into joining the military for some reason they way they talked about it sat within him and he decided that even if he does enlist that it would be after college but that he would join the ROTC department just in case. Besides, even if he does not join that course would look good in job applications.

 **(Time skip 4 years. Now the year 2004)**

The last four years past by smoothly Harry managed to pass all of his courses and he was a frequent at the Big Belly Burger after the first six months or so Harry managed to befriend the brothers they introduced themselves as John and Andy. While Harry got close to John, Andy and him were never really close it felt as if they tried to be friendly for the sake of John. Even though they never saw eye to eye all three fell into the workouts that John and Andy's step-father was trying to force on them. Harry joined because it helped in more ways than one for him to get into shape and because it allowed him to hang out with John. Finally graduation was upon Harry and after the last four years and a lot of thought on the matter Harry decided to join the Army. What helped was that John also decided to enlist so they would try to go together during those four years they came to see each other as close to brothers as they could get without any extenuating circumstances. They both joined and though they were both sent to Afghanistan they were in different companies John without joining in any ROTC program was a private at the start however he quickly rose positions and at the end of the first year was a Sergeant. Harry however started as a Second Lieutenant because of his ROTC experience but had to work extremely hard to get respect from those serving under him because of him being a Lieutenant by college rather than through experience eventually by saving the unit from an ambush after that they all saw him as a serious leader.

Even though the two were separated by different units they still saw each other occasionally when stationed at the same base. For the next three years they saw their fare share of combat and loss of men when Andy joined (through John's insistence) Harry began to have hope that he was changing but could not see what was going on and John didn't talk much of Andy. After his four years in the military were up Harry decided that he didn't want to continue with the military he wrote an email to John to let him know that he would not be redeploying and when thinking about it decided not to go back to Starling City the memories where that it was too corrupted reminding him of the wizarding world but that he could put his military training to good use as a police officer and decided to go to Central City on the recommendation of his brothers in arms.

 **(Current year 2008)**

Moving to Central City was easy and his first priority was to find a house. After checking the market he decided to move into a suburban area looking for areas that were good to build memories on he found 556 Holly Drive a blue two story house that was for sale. (I believe that I got the Allen address correct after watching the scene a few times but correct me if I am wrong) It was a little cheaper than usual, curios he contacted the realtor and got the story from her. Apparently in 2000 a well respected doctor stabbed his wife to death in the living room (ironic huh? Sorry for my humor lol) they were a respected couple and it shook the town that he would do so to her and leave his son in the foster care the house hadn't been sold since. After hearing that Harry decided that the unpleasant history needed to be replaced with good memories of the house and bought it.

After that he decided to join the police force here and met with a man named Captain Singh for the interview process. Singh was impressed with his military background and after a psych test was ordered it was decided that if Harry passed then he would join the CCPD and if he would keep his nose clean for the next two years then he could take the detective exams instead of the usual four years it takes. Two weeks after the psych exam Harry got a call from Singh to come in and fill out his paperwork.

 **(Whoa this chapter came a lot easier to me than the previous two now we are getting closer to the start of the Flash I will probably, maybe be putting chapters out quicker than usual as always review please)**


End file.
